Vix
Vix is a possible Human companion in Dungeon Siege II, and Dungeon Siege II: Broken World. He is skilled in ranged combat, and is specialized in the use of throwing weapons. Personality Vix is a natural-born leader, but when the adrenaline starts pumping, he can become reckless, sometimes getting him and his companions into trouble. Pathos means little in his eyes, and he always wants the cold, hard facts. Vix's hard outer shell turns most people off, but he has a simple sense of humor that makes it easy for him to make friends. Biography Dungeon Siege II Vix was a soldier of the resistance who was recalled to the Azunite Desert outpost from Greilyn Isle soon after Valdis' attack on the Temple of the Coast. Seeking a short-cut to the portal, Vix led his squad into the Kithraya Caverns, a decision he would soon regret. His men fell victim to the plague, and Vix was forced to flee after they began to turn into savage beasts and attack him. Soon after, a recently freed prisoner of the Dryads ran across him, and Vix asked for their assistance after being told that the waters of the Elven Shrine seemed to immunize people against the disease. He feared having to kill his former comrades, but was forced to when the Elven waters failed to work. Haunted by the memories of his fallen men, Vix fell into a deep depression that only worsened as mounting defeat was stacked atop mounting defeat; first, Windstone Fortress fell to Valdis, then Aman'lu, then Snowbrook Haven, the very heart of the resistance itself. By the time the captain and his companions had reached the Mines of Kaderak, Vix was ready to give up, believing that the Dark Wizards couldn't be stopped. That is when he discovered a door, leading deeper into the mines. Deciding that if he was going to go out, he was going to go out in a blaze of glory, avenging his men, and ridding the world of the threat posed by the Soul Shards, Vix charged headlong into the tunnels. He slaughtered any enemies that stood in his way, and sent explosive-filled mine carts tumbling down the tracks and into massive shards that were destroyed on impact. When the smoke cleared, half of the mine was destroyed, and Vix found himself at ease, knowing that no more innocent people would suffer the horrible fate that so many others had. When the party confronted the Dark Wizards soon after, Vix promised to do more than kill them. He described in gory detail how he'd rip them apart piece-by-piece, and then paint the walls with their blood. The hero cautioned Vix not to let his anger turn him into a monster, but the soldier simply told them that it was "too late for that". Broken World After Valdis' defeat, the Second Cataclysm swept across the land, and Vix returned to the Northern Reaches alongside Princess Evangeline, in order to help those who had survived the destruction. His group eventually met up with another, led by Burk of Tirene, and they traveled to the Dryad Outpost together. Vix began to go stir-crazy there, but was soon reunited with his companions, and joined them in the hunt for the Overmage who had tricked them all a year before. Following the hunt alongside the Hero of the Third Age, he and the party eventually entered the Glorydeep Mine and fought the Overmage whose soul had bonded with Zaramoth. As the Overmage had been an instigator in the mining and harvesting of Shard souls, the battle quickly became personal for him. After a fierce fight, He successfully aided in defeating the Overmage. Later Life Vix later became known far and wide for his amazing feats of combat, largely owed due to his time fighting alongside the Hero of the Third Age. However, with all the shocks of his life, especially with the overrunning of his squad on Greylin, Vix's mind never truly recovered. He was last seen rushing into a massive pack of Clask's, screaming Xeria's name at the top of his lungs. Companion Info Dungeon Siege II Vix can be found in Act I, within a small ruin near the entrance to the Upper Kithraya Caverns. His personal quest, Vix's Vengeance, is available in Act III. The quest is received by using a locked door located in the Lower Mines of Kaderak. Vix's levels when first recruited are as follows: Broken World Vix can be found at the Dryad Outpost, talking with Sartan in the Human refugee camp to the southeast of the central bridge. If you are playing an imported character, he can be recruited from the innkeeper. Vix's levels when first recruited in Broken World are as follows: Trivia * As revealed by Amren during his personal quest, Vix, as well as all the other companions in Dungeon Siege II, are descendants of the Azunites. This would explain why they can see, and not be possessed by, the Shard Souls that the party so often encounters. Category:DS2 Companions Category:DS2:BW Companions Category:Companions Category:Characters Category:Humans